FOUND
by chibinawato-SAMA
Summary: ok..umm..my forth story,cuz I deleted one..this story is about Sasuke and Hinata in a high school hooking up various times and unusual or familiar places? & Sakura the hobo is in here!CLICK MY STORY,READ,AND REVIEW! thx HIATUS


FOUND

Let's see..this story is about Hinata and Sasuke getting caught hooking up in the P.E. locker and now Neji is all mad and watches her every move 24/7 Find out what happens next!

-

-

-

-

It was 2:27 p.m. at Tokomihon Junior High and the 7th period class was at P.E. While everyone else were outside in the upper fields running the 5.4 mile run two of high schoolers were busy. Busy getting down. Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke were in the girls locker room making out. They moaned and groaned for the past half hour after Hinata was changing and Sasuke visited her.

Hinata stopped kissing Sasuke and buried her face into his neck. "You know Hinata,"he pauses and breathes in her scent,"Your hot." Hinata just muttered her thank you and licked his neck. He grabbed his full bossom and squeezed gently and Hinata gave out a soft giggle and pushed his off and started putting on her P.E. clothes. "Wait..Hinata don't you wanna do it?? Now?" He asked while stroking her hair.

She turned to him and frowned then put a hand on his cheek. "Maybe..after school?" She joked and turned around to put on her P.E. shirt. Sasuke avoided the smirk forming on his mouth then swiftly turned around by the waist. Sasuke's eyes met his girlfriend's eyes. "You have to answer my question..we're 16 now." He smiled while rubbing her upper arms.

"No Sasuke, I can't..I-I'm not supposed to make l-love to a-anyone before I-I get m-maried." Her stuttering told Sasuke that she was being serious..or she was bluffing. "He smirked and said,"What-ever." Then kissed her forcefully. While Hinata was trying to get away from Sasuke, her lips started move with his. Her eyes lowered when his tounge slipped it's way down her throat. His kiss was confusing her,but at the same time she enjoyed it so much.

They've been going out for only 4 hours..but they have been flirting for months. But it wasn't like the touch flirty type or the twirl your hair kind of flirt. It was the nice flirty type. They knew friends who knew each other and they usually hang out together. Sasuke and his crew knew Hinata's friends and some of them dated. Ino and Naruto are together,Shikamaru and Temari broke up last month but were still friends,and Lee and Tenten are dating. SAKURA on the other hand is single. The slut hooked up with almost every 11th grader jock on the school campus. Who knows she might have Herpes or ran out of woman condoms?

(BACK TO SASUKE AND HINATA)

Hinata moaned into Sasuke's mouth and pulled away slowly."Sasuke, you're a g-good k-kisser." She panted and took a deep breath. Sasuke put his forehead on hers and his nose on her nose. His eyes glistened- meaning he was being very emotional or.. he was going on _compassionate_ with Hinata.

"I know.." Sasuke kissed her cheek and smiled at her face. Hinata was sweating and was tired. "Thanks for the compliment." He said. Hinata nodded and planted a soft kiss on his beautiful mouth. He responded with a rough kiss. Then they started playing for about- 4-5 minutes.

Suddenly the locker room door slammed open, and there in the black and blue running attire was the female Physical Education instructor, Ms.Mitarashi Anko. "What the fudge is goin' on!?" She asked infuriated. _' What the fudge this she say?'_ Sasuke thought.

The two quickly broke apart and looked at the mad teacher. "TO THE OFFICE! Ms.Hyuuga and Sir UCHIHA!" Anko yelled and broke the clipboard she held. The couple frowned and walked slowly to the office with their _P.E. clothes_ still on. While Sasuke was all 'YEAH, I'm male and I don't give a crap,DAMN STRAIGHT!' mode Hinata almost died from embarrasment.

Hinata leaned into Sasuke and held his hand while walking. He hugged her around the waist and said," It's okay..it's just a month's worth of detention." She whined and pinch his arm. He smirked and slapped her ass playfully. They started to make fun of each other, but stopped when Anko looked at them.

"WALK FASTER YOU TWO!" She shouts and blows her whistle. Then the two lovebirds scurried out of there.

AGAIN, Hinata was nervous. Sasuke noticed this and kissed her forehead. "Let's go." She nodded and walked a little faster with him.

While they didn't notice. By the News Reporters office was a devious little bitch writing down on the EXPO journal that she publishes to the school board,internet website,and newsletter!

WHO THE FUDGE IS THIS GIRL?

--dun dum dun..--

BYE BYE and please review

JUST PLEASE REVIEW!

people I might not be updating because of high school homework! XDD seriously BI BI!

tbc..


End file.
